Firework
by Cathya Bloodkisse
Summary: La adolescencia es fácil para unos, difícil para otros; y la de Bella siempre estaría marcada por un chico de cabello color zanahoria. Eses niño que le extendió la mano en son de ayuda aquel día en el colegio. TeenageDreamsTwilightContest.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest

**Nombre de la historia: **Firework

**Nombre de la autora: **Cathya Bloodkisse

**Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**Número de palabras: **13.066 (según Word, dejando fuera la parte aclaratoria y Notas finales)

**Rated/Advertencias: **T (Emocionalmente fuerte). Aclaración de vocabulario: Paria: Apestada; Memo: Idiota, tonto.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia.

**Firework**

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?"_

_No sé cómo recordarán los demás su adolescencia, pero yo la recuerdo… como algo que ya pasó, que estuvo ahí, y si bien no se puede cambiar, tampoco me gustaría volver a vivirla otra vez; hay personas que lo pasan bien en su adolescencia, y que cuando años más tarde, miran atrás, la recuerdan con cariño. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo._

_Hay ciertas cosas que te dan ternura, cosas con las que no puedes evitar volver a reír al recordarlas, apreciar lo tonta e ingenua que fuiste algunas veces; y también aprecias ahora, con la experiencia que te han dado los años, pequeñas cosas que definirían tu próximo futuro._

_Recordemos…_

Todo empezó cuando nos mudamos a Forks, mi padre que es policía, encontró una mejor oferta de trabajo de la que tenía en Phoenix, pero en el fondo, creo que mi familia quería un cambio de aires, más que nada, y mi padre aprovechó la oportunidad. Desde la muerte de mi madre al nacer yo, según mi hermana Jessica, nada es lo mismo.

–¿A cuánto queda Forks papá? –pregunté animadamente desde el asiento trasero de la vieja camioneta roja que papá adoraba.

–Por tercera vez, ya estamos cerca; así que siéntate y juega con tu muñeca. –Medio gruñó, haciendo que mi buen humor disminuyera de golpe.

–Vale. –dije desanimada.

No sé por qué mi padre se enfadaba tan rápido conmigo, puede que algunas veces tenga razón, pero…

Siempre lo veía riendo, contento con Ángela y Jessica; y cuando yo me quería unir a ellos siempre saltaba con "cállate, esta es una conversación de mayores" o "vete a jugar con tus muñecas"; nunca se lo he dicho, pero eso me afectaba bastante. Siempre me decía que es porque solo tengo cinco años, y es normal que prefiera pasar el tiempo con mis hermanas, que se llevan mejor, pues ellas eran más mayores, más inteligentes. Como él.

Y me consolaba pensando que cuando yo creciera, tendríamos tan buena relación como la tiene con mis hermanas.

Me concentré en mi muñeca, convencida de que así el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

Mis hermanas mayores, Jessica y Ángela, iban sentadas a mi lado, cuchicheando entre ellas, manteniéndome levemente apartada, pues ellas hablaban cosas que yo no podía escuchar por mi corta edad. O al menos eso decían ellas.

Nosotras casi siempre estábamos juntas, teníamos nuestras peleas, como todas las hermanas, pero por lo general nos llevábamos bien; o por lo menos hasta que Jessica acabó el instituto. Mi padre se enfadó con ella porque acabó el curso con un aprobado raspando, y no quiso ir a la universidad, él intentó convencerla para que fuera a una, pero por lo visto ella se negó, y se puso a buscar trabajo. De eso hace un año.

Y desde entonces ella está siempre fuera de casa, si no es en el trabajo, es con sus amigos de fiesta; y ya no tiene tiempo para mí. Creo que ya no tiene tiempo para casi nadie que no sea ella y sus amigos. Claro, no es que eso lo haya oído de mi padre o de Ángela, pero, a pesar de que tengo cinco años, casi seis, no soy tonta. Me considero muy lista para mi edad.

A papá no le gusta que pase tan poco tiempo en casa, y las veces que discuten, discuten por eso; claro que no tardan mucho en contentarse, unas palabras acarameladas de parte de Jessica, y listo, hasta la próxima vez que llegue tarde de una salida, claro.

No me gustaba que discutieran, era tedioso, y me asustaba cuando papá se ponía a gritar, cuando eso pasaba, Ángela me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a su cuarto, a jugar a las muñecas.

Luego era yo la que pagaba el mal humor de mi papá, pues era la única que pasaba más tiempo en casa al ser la más pequeña, y a la vez más protegida, en parte, por mi padre. En parte, porque gozo de cierta libertad para hacer lo que quiero, pero por otra parte, cuando él se enfada con Jessica o Ángela, y se encuentra solo o malhumorado, siempre me exige que me quede a su lado.

En esas ocasiones, es donde me recuerdo que mi padre me quiere, pese a que a veces sea gruñón conmigo; me pide que me quede a su lado porque me quiere y necesita.

Fijé mi vista en el camino que dejábamos atrás, los árboles y las casas pasando a una velocidad alucinante, como un borrón pintado en el cristal del coche; y me quedé fascinada con la rapidez con la que dejábamos toda una vida atrás; amigos, compañeros de Kinder, profesoras...

–Ya hemos llegado. –Comentó papá cuando estacionó el coche frente a una casa blanca, de dos pisos con porche. Me encantó el porche.

–Ayudadme a descargar las cosas, chicas. –se dirigió Charlie a mis hermanas.

Yo salí del coche con dificultad, pues la camioneta estaba a un palmo del suelo, me puse la muñeca debajo del brazo y me situé enfrente de la casa, contemplando el que sería mi nuevo hogar a partir de ahora.

–Bonita, ¿verdad? –comentó Ángela al pasar a mi lado con unas cajas.

–Si. –susurré.

Mientras mi padre y mis hermanas vaciaban el coche, yo merodeé por la casa, registrando cuartos y salones. Había tres habitaciones, una sala de estar, un baño y una cocina con grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del crepúsculo; abrí la puerta trasera y descubrí el jardín. Era pequeño, y estaba cercado con una vaya de madera blanca, pero era perfecto.

–¡Tenemos jardín! –chillé contenta. Corriendo, desande mi camino y bajé con premura las escaleras del porche para darle la noticia a los demás.

–¡Papá! –Chillé con alegría –tenemos jardín.

–Si, me lo dijeron los de la inmobiliaria, ¿no te lo comenté? –dijo mientras sacaba la última caja del maletero.

–No.

Vi como mi padre siguió su camino a casa, me quedé fuera, contemplando el vecindario, de fondo se escuchaba como mis hermanas y mi padre se ponían de acuerdo para organizar las cosas; la calle era larga y pulcramente asfaltada, con bordillos de cemento y casas grandes y blancas. A esa hora de la tarde todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el FRSH-FRSH-FRSH de los aspersores.

–¡Isabella, entra! –escuché que gritó mi padre desde la casa. Me volví corriendo y entré en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

.

–Las clases empiezan mañana, así que acuéstate pronto. –me dijo papá cuando nos sentamos a la mesa a comer.

–¿Tan pronto? –me desilusioné, creía que por lo menos no la empezaría hasta dentro de unos días. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, impidiéndome disfrutar la comida.

–Si, cuanto antes te incorpores al ritmo de las clases, mejor. –comentó decidido papá.

Aparte de alguna que otra conversación breve, la cena transcurrió en tranquila quietud, resaltando el tintineo de los cubiertos, y el CRIK-CRIK de los grillos.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, mis hermanas recogieron la mesa mientras que papá se sentó en el sofá a ver los deportes y yo me fui a la cama a mi cuarto a jugar con mis muñecas.

¿Cómo me recibirán mañana los niños de mi clase? Me pregunté intranquila, mientras jugaba con mis muñecas; intentando disipar el malestar que me sobrevino al pensar en el día de mañana.

Nunca había sido muy extrovertida, me costaba hacer amigos y fue muy duro dejar los que había hecho en Phoenix; pero pondría todo de mi parte, me prometí.

Y así, con ese convencimiento, me fui a acostar.

.

–Despierta dormilona, es hora de ir a clase. –me despertó papá, al otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Ya voy!

–Dúchate y ven a desayunar. –Tras decir eso, oí sus pisadas descender por las escaleras.

Mi primer día de colegio en Forks, ¡allá voy!

Me desperecé y salí de la cama, me duché y después bajé las escaleras para dejarme guiar por ese repugnante olor que mi padre llamaba café; nunca entenderé por qué los adultos lo toman, huele horrible.

Al entrar en la cocina arrugué la nariz, y localicé a mi padre vestido con su uniforme de policía, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, taza de café en mano, y el periódico en la otra.

–Hola, papá. –le saludé acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla, él se inclinó un poco para facilitarme el acceso, pero siguió con la mirada fija en el periódico; después ocupé una silla y me serví cereales en un tazón con leche.

–¿Y las chicas? –pregunté tras tragar una cucharada.

–Jessica se levantó temprano para ir a buscar empleo y Ángela, fue a matricularse en el instituto. –Comentó mientras dejaba el periódico doblado a un lado. –Date prisa con el desayuno, te tengo que dejar en la escuela y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo.

–Vale. –murmuré.

Me apresuré en acabarme el bol y cuando acabé, fui a lavarme los dientes; mi padre ya me esperaba con mi mochila en la puerta.

–¿Crees que les caeré bien, papá? –le pregunté en el coche, confiándole mis temores.

–¿A quiénes? –volvió un momento la cabeza para mirarme, confundido.

–A mis compañeros de clase. –respondí, como si fuera algo obvio.

–Tú muéstrate simpática, y seguro que haces un montón de amigos.

–¿Tu crees? –dudé.

–Por supuesto. –sonrió de manera tensa, sin despegar la vista de la carretera. Yo sabía que mi padre desaprobaba mi timidez, que me dificultaba el hacer amigos rápidamente, y eso solo conseguía hacerme sentir más miserable.

Cinco minutos después estábamos en el estacionamiento del colegio y me sentí un poco avergonzada, pues éramos blanco de todas las miradas por el coche de policía de mi padre; de repente no vi la hora de salir de allí y alejarme de tanta atención. Me quité el cinturón y abrí la puerta, dispuesta a bajarme del coche.

–En la mochila tienes el almuerzo, no podré venir a recogerte, así que tendrás que coger el autobús, ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó un tato incómodo, desviando la mirada

–De acuerdo. –intenté componer una sonrisa en mi rostro. Le di un beso de despedida y me apeé del coche.

Él se fue, y yo me dirigí hasta la entrada de la escuela; el estacionamiento estaba lleno de niños despidiéndose de sus madres y autocares de los que bajaban, niños a los que no han podido traer sus padres. Al ver como una madre besaba a su hijo y le acomodaba la mochila, me pregunté como sería tener una madre, alguien que te diera un beso de buenas noches mientras te arropa, verla al volver del colegio y te pregunte cómo te ha ido, y te consolara, acariciándote la frente cuando te duele la barriga.

No es que papá no fuera un buen padre, pero al no haber conocido a mi madre… simplemente me pregunto cómo sería tener las dos caras de la moneda.

Me encontraba ya dentro de la escuela, pintada de rojo, y puertas, muchas puertas a los lados; busqué una que pusiera primero y entré.

.

A las dos el autobús del colegio me dejó frente a casa, bajé con desanimo las escaleras, me subí al bordillo de la acera y vi como se cerraba la puerta del autobús, para luego arrancar, dejando a su marcha una estela de humo. Me di la vuelta y encaré mi casa con el ceño y la boca fruncidos; _detesto este sitio_, pensé con mal humor.

Subí a zancadas las escaleras y abrí con la llave que papá me había dado.

–¿Ángela, Jessica? –pregunté con voz en grito, dejé la mochila en la esquina de la puerta, se escucharon pasos en la escalera, que daba al segundo piso y me dirigí hacia ellas.

–¿Jessica?

–No, –me respondió Ángela, bajando el último par de escaleras –ella llamó hace un rato diciendo que se quedaría a comer en el restaurante en el que la han contratado como camarera.

–Oh.

–Y papá no vendrá hasta las cinco. –Se detuvo frente a mí, y metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero. –¿Cómo te fue el primer día de colegio?

–Bien. – me encogí de hombros, como si tal cosa, cuando en el fondo sabía que no era así.

–¿Seguro?

–Seguro…

–Bueno. –dijo al fin y me dio una sonrisa –Vayamos al salón y me cuentas.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y nos contamos cómo nos fue el día a cada una respectivamente, por mi parte, las impresiones sobre los nuevos profesores, los nuevos compañeros, y por parte de ella, lo diferente que era este Instituto respecto al grandioso de Phoenix, que tenía piscina olímpica y diversos clubes. Hablamos de lo mucho que ya echábamos de menos Phoenix, el dejar a tras a nuestros amigos, pero que tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a este lugar, por nuestro bien, y el de papá.

.

Por la noche, cuando mis hermanas dormían, y mi padre estuvo en su cama roncando, descendí silenciosamente las escaleras con mis zapatillas de conejito, mi muñeca Sofía anclada bajo la seguridad de mi axila; llegué al final de la escalera y me dirigí a la cocina. Me serví un vaso de leche, y me senté a la mesa para tomármelo tranquila.

Mientras, la puerta que daba al patio, me tentaba, no la puerta, sino lo que había detrás de ella, fantaseaba con salir al césped fresco de la noche cerrada. Acabé mi vaso de leche, y lo puse en la fregadera, le di un último vistazo al la puerta acristalada, que dejaba entrever la luz de la luna.

Crucé la puerta, decidida, y la cerré con cuidado de no hacer ruido; los grillos me dieron la bienvenida, el césped estaba tal y como imaginaba, de un color oscuro y fresco al tacto. Me tumbé en el y agarré a Sofía contra mi pecho mientras contemplaba las estrellas en el cielo; al ver la inmensidad de ahí arriba, uno se sentía tan pequeño…

Las estrellas refulgían como luciérnagas en el cielo.

Y ahí, en esa relajante soledad, es cuando rememoré el día de hoy en la escuela. Me levanté con dificultad, quedando sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y jugué con la muñeca en mi regazo.

.

_Lo único "entrañable" que recuerdo de aquel entonces, en el que fue mi primer día de colegio, es, como no, a ese chico, pálido y de pelo color zanahoria que me ayudaba al final del receso, un recreo en el que prácticamente todos mis compañeros de clase me han evitado._

.

**Flash Back**

Estaba sola, deambulando alrededor del patio, lleno de brillante césped verde, con árboles, que el viento sus hojas agitaba, ansiosa de que sonara el timbre que diera fin al recreo para dejar de dar vueltas sola, como tonta. Sintiéndome observada y criticada por los demás niños. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la sirena sonó, y vi como mi profesora y las demás, tocaban su silbato para que nos pusiéramos en fila, corrí hacia la que parecía ser mi fila, pero al llegar, un niño rubio me dijo que me marchara, que esta no era mi fila; me aparté, nerviosa y dudosa, pues creía que esta era mi fila, pero…

Revisé las demás, y dudé entre la fila en la que estaba y la del lado.

–¡Que ésta no es tu fila, que te vayas! –volvió a gritar burlonamente el chico rubio.

–Pero…. –intenté protestar.

–No seas idiota –reclamó la voz de un niño, que estaba delante del rubio. Y asomando la cabeza me dijo –Esta si es tu fila.

Suspiré entre nerviosa y avergonzada por la situación, sentí como nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le miré agradecida, mientras mi corazón galopaba como loco, ahora, no sé bien si es por los nervios y la vergüenza, o por otra cosa.

–Gracias. –susurré, apenas audiblemente. Pero él no me escuchó porque ya estaba en otra cosa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y lo peor, pienso con desánimo, es que el resto del tiempo de clases no fue mejor, porque me ignoraron, e ignoraron lo mucho que me esforcé en agradarlos y encajar, pero ellos me rechazaron…

¿Por qué? Me pregunto mientras una desolada lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué me trataron así?

Empieza a refrescar, y al entrar en casa, decido que mañana no será igual que hoy.

Pero pasan siete años, _y todo sigue igual_.

.

Mi primer día de clases en el Instituto, pero parada frente a la imponente estructura de ladrillo, y escuchando las ruedas del coche patrulla de mi padre rechinar en el asfalto, me vino a la memoria aquél día de hace siete años, y no puedo evitar recordar, recordarlo todo, como cuando estás al borde de la muerte y toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. En mi caso, a mis doce años, no hay mucho que visualizar o contar, excepto…

_La etapa en la que dejas de ser una niña, para ir convirtiéndote en mujer, llegó, dejé atrás el colegio, pero esos años vividos nunca me dejarían a mí._

Pese a lo que me dije a mí misma esa noche en el patio trasero de mi casa, las cosas no mejoraron, los chicos seguían evadiéndome, y llegó el punto en el que me acostumbré y no hice ningún intento más; y a medida que los días y meses iban transcurriendo, fui conociendo un poco mejor al chico de pelo color zanahoria, por lo que veía de lejos, claro. Él era simpático, y nunca estaba solo en el recreo, cosa que ha veces envidiaba, envidiaba la forma en que todos querían ser amigos suyos, acercándose a él en el recreo para jugar a l fútbol, y más tarde para jugar a video juegos en su casa. Se podría decir que era el chico perfecto, un hijo modelo, inteligente, buen estudiante y amigo de sus amigos.

.

–Hola papá. –saludé al entrar en casa y encontrarme con papá. Su cara roja por la furia, la vena de su frente latiendo desaforadamente. –¿Qué pasa? –pregunté confundida por su reacción.

–¿Qué, qué pasa? –chilló con los brazos en jarras. –¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido, jovencita? Se suponía que tenías que llegar a casa después de las clases; – gruñó –y son las cinco menos cuarto. –señaló apuntando su reloj. –Y luego vienes acompañada de nada menos que el chico, ese, ¿¡no te dije que quedaba terminantemente prohibido verlo? –Hizo una mueca despectiva.

Cerré los ojos, y encajé la mandíbula para contener mi furia, porque sabía que así sería peor.

–¿Ahora me espías?

–Ese no es el asunto. –desdeñó con la mano.

–El asunto, papá, es que ese chico tiene nombre, –dije lentamente –y su madre me invitó a comer. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que le dijera que no porque mi padre es un racista?

–No me hables con ese tono. –advirtió mi padre, más rojo que nunca.

–Pues tú no insultes a mi amigo. –contraataqué.

–¡¿Es que no entiendes que esos romaníes no son buena gente!, se drogan y se aprovechan de las chicas ingenuas como tú. Además, ¿es que no te preocupa lo que pueda decir la gente?

–Papá… –advertí entre dientes, me estaba crispando los nervios. –Anton es mi amigo, y si te molestaras en conocerlo aunque sea un poco a él y su familia, te darías cuenta de que son personas excelentes. –Hice ademán de irme de allí pero él me lo impidió.

–No tendré ese "honor" porque vas a dejar de verle –dijo completamente convencido. Puse los ojos en blanco y volví la cara. –¿Has estado todo este tiempo en su casa? –preguntó con peligrosa tranquilidad.

–No, después fuimos a la biblioteca, le ayudé con el examen de matemáticas. ¿Feliz? ¿Se acabó el interrogatorio? –pregunté de forma ausente.

Me miró de forma recelosa, y después de unos segundos se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

–No quiero verte cerca de ese chico, Bell. ¿Por qué no te juntas con Cullen? Él es de muy buena familia, y un gran muchacho.

_Si, claro, pensé para mí con ironía, cuando los cerdos vuelen_. Me dispuse a subir las escaleras, e iba por la mitad cuando mi padre me detuvo.

–Bella, la mochila. –me volví en su dirección y le miré con ojos entrecerrados. –Recógela y llévala a tu cuarto. –ordenó, como siempre, histérico por tener el control de todo, y de todos. Apreté con fuerza la barandilla, y tragándome el orgullo, bajé lentamente las escaleras hasta estar a su lado, agacharme, sin quitar de él mi mirada, y recoger la mochila; asegurándome de que viera en mi mirada todo el odio que sentía, y después, subí lenta y dignamente las escaleras.

_Habían pasado ya seis años desde que nos mudamos a Forks_, escribí en mi diario, tumbada en la cama boca a bajo, _y mi padre no aprobaba a él único amigo que tenía, _¿y todo por qué?, por que era gitano, pensé con amargura. _Anton llegó al colegio cuando yo estaba en segundo grado, y los chicos también lo "repudiaron", me temo que por ser de la raza que es, pero nosotros nos hicimos amigos enseguida; tal vez por que teníamos "eso" en común, y a partir de ahí unimos fuerzas. Él me preguntó que por qué me "repudiaban" a mí, y le comenté el incidente que tuve a los pocos días de mi ingreso en la escuela de Forks._

**Flash Back**

Era la hora del recreo, y estábamos en clase, guardando el material de escuela y sacando el desayuno, tomé valor, y decidida, crucé la clase hasta las dos chicas que estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta.

–Hola, Lauren –saludé a la niña de pelo rubio –¿Puedo unirme a vosotras en el recreo?

Ella se me quedó mirando burlonamente, miró de reojo a su compañera, y se plantó frente a mí. Yo esperé, esperanzada.

–Mira, Isabella, –remarcó mi nombre con mofa- todo el salón está harto de que vayas por ahí lloriqueando y rogando para que seamos tus amigos

–Yo no…

–No me interrumpas, –cortó lo que intentaba decir –no nos gustas, es más, no nos gustan los extranjeros, los odiamos; sobre todo a las niñas pánfilas como tú. –Mis ojos empezaron a escocer. –Así que haznos un favor, y deja de rogar que seamos tus amigos, porque, escúchame bien, eso nunca pasará. Oh, no me digas que vas a llorar. –Se río estrepitosamente –¡Escuchen chicos, Isabella como velas está llorando! –siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

Agaché la mirada, avergonzada y sin poder retener las lágrimas, todo el mundo me observaba, incluido el chico de cabello zanahoria, que estaba rodeado de sus amigos; todos empezaron a reírse de mí, en mis oídos resonaban sus carcajadas, risas y más risas llenando el lugar. Hice a Lauren a un lado bruscamente y salí corriendo.

No paré hasta que llegué al patio y me resguardé en una esquina apartada, abracé mis rodillas y sollocé; mi cuerpo temblando con violentos espasmos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, levanté la cabeza para secarme los ojos, y fue entonces cuando lo vi; era el chico de cabello naranja, parado frente a mí. Inmediatamente me sonrojé y agaché la vista, restregándome los ojos con rapidez.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle. ¿Hace cuánto estaría ahí?

–No te oí llegar. –comenté, jugando distraídamente con la hierba.

Él se acercó despacio, tentativamente, y se sentó a mi lado.

–No quería interrumpir tu llanto, pensé que era mejor que te desahogaras.

Después de eso se produjo el silencio entre nosotros, pero no era incómodo.

–No le hagas caso a lo que te digan algunos de esos idiotas, no merecen tus lágrimas. –Me lo quedé mirando, sin saber muy bien que contestar.

–Bueno, –desvió la mirada un tanto incómodo ante mi mirada, y al percatarme, hice lo mismo –solo quería saber cómo estabas, así que… me voy. –Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo; no querían que lo vieran con la paria de la escuela.

Se levantó del césped con facilidad, se sacudió los pantalones, pero no se fue, levanté la cabeza para ver qué hacía y vi su mano tendida hacia mí, sus ojos puestos en los míos. Verdes, eran verdes; hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta. Iba a alagar la mano hasta la de él, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

–¡Eh, Edward! ¿Vienes a jugar fútbol con nosotros? –Lo vi dudar mientras lo miraba con incertidumbre.

–¡Voy! –exclamó de vuelta, desinflando mis ilusiones, una vez más. Bajó la mano y corrió hacia sus amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

De todos modos le agradecía el gesto de preocuparse por cómo estaba, era más de lo que había tenido de mis compañeros hasta ahora_._

**Fin Flash Back**

_Es curioso como una persona puede ser, a la vez agradable, y un completo estúpido; ese mismo niño que un día se preocupó por mí en el patio del colegio, él que se ofrecía a ser mi compañero en las actividades que requerían ser dos, sin importarle lo que sus amigos dijeran, ahora me aconseja que no me junte con chusma, y con chusma se refiere a Anton_, escribí en mi diario. _¿Cómo se atreve a criticar a Anton, si ni siquiera lo conoce? A Anton, que se acercó a mí y me ofreció su amistad desinteresadamente… ¿Cómo se atreve a criticarlo y juzgarlo cuando ni siquiera le ha dado una oportunidad? _

Y luego papá quiere que me haga amiga de Cullen, el chico de cabellos color zanahoria, como yo le llamo, ¿Cómo podría ser amiga de alguien así?

No, reflexiono, mordiendo el capuchón del bolígrafo, Edward Cullen y yo no hemos sido amigos nunca, puede que a veces compartiéramos alguna que otra leve conversación, pero aparte de ahí… Nunca fuimos amigos, nunca nos tratamos como amigos, más bien como compañeros de clase; porque, como acabo de escribir en mi diario, él y yo solo nos _juntábamos_ en alguna práctica de ciencias o una actividad en grupos de gimnasia; hasta que llegó Anton, claro.

Pasé la página de mi diario y me puse a escribir de nuevo.

**Flash Back**

Hacía cuatro años que había llegado a Forks, y mis días en soledad seguían, hasta ese día, pero yo no lo sabía…

Entré en mi clase, y me senté en mi asiento, en medio, la señorita entró e hizo a todos callar, giré la cabeza para mirar la clase y mi mirada topó con Cullen, él, al percatarse de mi mirada, volvió la cabeza de su conversación y me saludó con la mano brevemente. Yo le sonreí a cambio, y centré mi atención en lo que decía la profesora.

–Hoy ingresa un alumno nuevo, se llama Anton y viene de Rumania; sed amables. – agregó antes de dirigirse a la puerta para dejar pasar al chico nuevo.

¡Vaya!, pensé con agradable sorpresa, un chico nuevo, ya no seré más la chica nueva; aunque sin emocionarme, ni pensar que como ya no era la chica nueva, podría integrarme. Había perdido toda esperanza de ello, además, no quería ser amiga de gente tan mala como para tratar alguien nuevo así, pero sí me entró curiosidad por cómo lo tratarían a él.

Él chico entró, era larguirucho para su edad, de pelo corto, casi al rape y de ojos azules como las playas paradisíacas que se veían en la tele, camisa a cuadros también azules, en el cuello sobresalía un redondel blanco de una camiseta interior y pantalones grises. Sonreí para darle la bienvenida y me percaté de que nadie más lo hacía.

–Siéntate en una silla libre y comenzaremos la clase. –Le indicó la profesora.

Buscó un asiento libre, sin reparar en las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros, cosa que me hizo sonreír, y se dirigió al final de la clase; centró su atención en la profesora y pasó de los cuchicheos de los demás.

En el recreo me lo encontré sentado en el césped, comiéndose una manzana, y decidí acercarme a él.

–Hola, –saludé alegremente –me llamo Isabella. –Alcé la mano para estrechársela, pero él ni me miró. Dudé.

Decidí intentarlo una vez más.

–Hola, quizá no me hayas oído, pero…

–Te he oído perfectamente y no quiero hablar contigo, gracias.

–Pero… –insistí algo confusa y él me volvió a interrumpir.

–Escucha, conozco perfectamente bien a las de tu clase, se hacen las simpáticas y luego te apuñalan por la espalda para dejarte en ridículo ante los demás y reírse de ti; no necesito a alguien como tú, así que vete.

Volví a poner mi mano en su lugar, y me di la vuelta para marcharme, entre confundida, y entristecida, pero no llegué muy lejos.

–Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, –se burló Jasper, uno de los amigos de Cullen – Isabella como velas. –él y sus compañeros rieron a carcajadas del mote que me habían puesto, rodeándome.

–Dejadme en paz, de acuerdo. –dije, levemente nerviosa, vi a Cullen cerca, y recé para que "viniera a rescatarme". Normalmente, cuando se daban estas situaciones, lo hacía.

–No me digas, ¿intentando ser amiga del chico nuevo?

–Claro, que ni él quiere ser amigo tuyo. –Dijo Emmet con desprecio.

–La mugre queriéndose juntar con la mugre. –se burló otro.

Mis ojos empezaron otra vez a escocer.

–¡Eh!, déjenla en paz. –Alguien vino por fin a mi rescate, pero no era Edward, como yo esperaba. Era el chico nuevo, Anton.

–¡Vamos, fuera! –rugió levantando el puño, haciendo que todos se echaran para atrás, lo miré desconcertada. Hasta hace un minuto no quería ni verme.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? –Me preguntó cuando despejó a los matones.

–Estoy bien, –susurré con un hilo de voz –gracias.

–Vamos, siéntate.

Me llevó al sitio donde hace un rato estaba él comiendo, y nos sentamos.

–Siento lo de antes, –comentó –creía que eras una de esas niñas tontas y crueles.

–No te preocupes. –le sonreí levemente colorada.

–Y no dejes que te afecte lo que esa panda de memos te diga, –me quedé un poco sorprendida ante su vocabulario, pero nada más –eres una chica estupenda y no mereces ser despreciada por ellos.

–¿Cómo sabes que soy una chica estupenda?

–Se te ve en la cara; ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –Agregó.

–Vale, puedes llamarme Bella, me gusta más que Isabella. –Nos sonreímos y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades. Congeniamos en seguida.

_Una semana después…_

–¿Con que Anton y tú sois amigos? –medio preguntó Edward, pillándome de sorpresa en el estacionamiento, mientras esperaba a mi padre, que hoy vendría a recogerme.

–Si, nos hemos hecho amigos. –me encogí de hombros.

–No te juntes con él, –me aconsejó –es chusma.

–¿Perdona? –pregunté perpleja.

–Es una mala influencia para una chica tan… impresionable y delicada como tú. –intentó ser delicado.

¿Impresionable? ¿Delicada?

–No pretendas hacer como que me conoces, porque no lo haces; y antes de criticar a Anton, mira a los _amigos_ con los que te juntas y después critica.

–¡Vale, muy bien! Yo solo intentaba darte un consejo, pero ¡adelante, se su amiga! Mejor para mí, ya no tendré que ponerme contigo cuando hay que hacer parejas, era insufrible estar contigo, pero lo hacía porque me dabas pena, igual que era amable contigo, ¡Porque das pena! –Gritó para que todos los chicos a nuestro alrededor lo oyeran, y se partieran en estruendosas risas. Se le acercó Emmet, con quien chocó la mano y sonrió burlón.

–Ya era hora, tío. –dijo Jasper. –Sabía que solo lo hacías por pena.

–¡Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo! –Exclamó Cullen al ver que Anton se acercaba, y desapareció con sus amigotes.

–¿De que está hablando ese? –preguntó Anton al llegar hasta mí.

–De nada, no vale la pena. –dije, mirándolo ir.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Es increíble lo bien que puede actuar una persona._

_Desde entonces no nos hablamos, y todo el colegio se volvió en contra mía por contrariar al "Gran Cullen", aunque ahora tenía a Anton para apoyarme; fue duro descubrir que esa persona que creías diferente, solo te ha estado engañando. Pero mejor enterarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Cerré la tapa de mi diario, y lo escondí bajo el colchón.

Las cosas en casa estaban regular, Jessica se había ido a vivir con unas amigas a Port Ángeles, una actitud inmoral de su parte, según papá, Ángela la echaba de menos, y se notaba porque a todas horas estaba colgada al teléfono hablando con ella, o si no, con sus amigas. Y yo me sentía desplazada, ahora todo era: "Bella no molestes"; "Bella, ¿No tienes nada que estudiar? Ahora estoy ocupada".

Y papá… Papá se había vuelto más controlador, y a medida que crecía y necesitaba más libertad, él hacía todo lo contrario; a medida que crecía, me daba menos libertad y estaba más encima de mí, controlando lo que hacía y lo que no, como debía hacerlo y cuando. Todo bajo sus estrictas normas y control.

Mi teoría era, que mamá se había muerto repentinamente, sin poder controlar la situación, y Jessica se fue de casa, así sin más, sin que pudiera evitarlo; eso escapó a su control, y a raíz de eso, le gustaba, necesitaba, tener todo controlado, y si no podía, hacía todo lo posible para hacerlo, para que todo se mantuviera en control a lo que él creía, era lo correcto. Sin importar lo demás, sin pararse a reflexionar si de verdad tenía razón o a quien hería en su paso con tal de sentir que todo lo mantenía bajo su control.

Y había veces en que lo odiaba por ello, como hace un rato. Odiaba su malsana necesidad de control sobre todos los que le rodeaban, porque ahora que Ángela se ha ido a la universidad, era yo el blanco de sus frustraciones o dolor. Pues, según él, sus dos nenas lo habían abandonado, y según yo, necesitaba mantenerme agarrada para creer falsamente que todavía tiene el control de algo, y sentirse mejor.

.

De nuevo al presente, de pie frente a la concurrida entrada del Instituto; solo esperaba que esta etapa fuera mejor. Suspiré resignada y entré.

.

–Mira, allí va el chico zanahoria con su nueva novia. –señaló disimuladamente Anton, sentado junto a mí en la mesa de la cafetería.

Hicieron su estelar aparición, él la agarraba de la cintura, y sentí un leve cosquilleo en el corazón, pero no me paré a analizarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y empezaron con sus carantoñas, rodeados de animadoras pánfilas y jugadores de fútbol estúpidos.

–ARGGGG. –Me metí los dedos en la boca e hice que iba a potar. A mi lado, Anton se carcajeó.

Ya llevábamos dos años en el instituto, y últimamente, Cullen ha sido reconocido entre la población masculina, como: El macho. Patético, aunque en cierto modo se podría decir que seguía igual que siempre, estudioso, número uno del deporte, solo que ahora actuaba más chulescamente porque había descubierto los beneficios del gimnasio, eso, la ropa de marca, y la gomina.

Yo ya tenía catorce años, y como toda adolescente, habían venido a mí los granos y la menstruación; el viaje de la vida y sus diferentes etapas, es alucinante. Sobra decir que mi padre no estaba muy contento con la naturaleza; demasiado pecho, demasiados granos. Y según palabras suyas: _No has salido como tu madre, no te pareces en nada ha ella; en cambio mira a Ángela y Jessica, no tuvieron problemas de acné, ellas tienen un cutis perfecto. _

A lo largo de estos años, mi padre se ha encargado hacerme saber lo perfectas que son mis hermanas, y lo descontento que está conmigo; claro, ahora que Jessica estaba felizmente casada era perfecta, y muy buena esposa, y Ángela está haciendo las prácticas de abogada en un bufete, yo era la… descarrilada, que le replicaba y tenía como amigo a un chico _marginal_, la que no se preocupaba por su aspecto o lo que dijera la gente. Toda una vergüenza de hija para él, un fracaso. Y todo porque no me dejaba doblegar a lo que él quería. La situación en casa cada vez se hacía más insostenible, y yo estudiaba y estudiaba para ser aceptada en una buena universidad; y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, para que Charlie estuviera orgulloso de mí, por una vez. Porque que a pesar de todo, yo todavía sentía ganas de contentarle, y sentir que se enorgulleciera de mí.

Lo necesitaba como hija.

.

_No sé cómo diablos sucedió, pero de repente, el chico de pelo color zanahoria me importaba_, escribí en mi diario; no me preguntéis como, por que no lo sé, pero de repente mi atención se concentraba más en él, en sus gestos, su forma de hablar… Las chicas con las que se juntaba. Por fin reconocí el malestar que rondaba mi corazón al verlo con otras, ¡eran celos! ¡Por el chico zanahoria!

El chico que tanto daño me hizo en el colegio; fue una gran decepción para mí saber que era amable conmigo por lástima. No lo quise reconocer delante de Anton, y de la demás gente del colegio, pero me sentí humillada, dolida y despreciada; y esa noche lloré desconsoladamente en mi cuarto cuando me fui a acostar. No entendía por qué me lastimaban tanto, si nada les había hecho…

Y por lo mismo, ahora estoy tan sorprendida de los sentimientos que él me despertaba.

Me importaba lo que pensara de mí, al contrario que hasta ahora; me importaba como me veía; ahora era más consciente de su mirada escrutadora hacía mí, poniéndome al principio de los nervios, tirando cosas torpemente, no siendo yo, controlada e imperturbable (respecto a mis "compañeros" de clase). Pues nunca dejaba que nada de lo que pudieran decirme me afectara, o por lo menos no dejarlo aparentar.

El chico de cabello color zanahoria, se convirtió en sólo Edward.

Y como toda adolescente, empecé a fantasear; con que él se daba cuenta de lo fantástica que era y se arrastraba por mí para que saliera con él, pero yo tenía muchos pretendientes y me hacía de rogar; con que yo era guapa y él estaba secretamente loco por mí, y yo tenía un accidente y perdía la memoria, y cuando volvía al instituto sus amigos le proponían un a puesta de que se haga pasar por mi novio, con el fin de hacerme daño, pero él acepta porque me quiere, y cuando yo recupero la memoria me confiesa todo y somos felices y comemos perdices…

_Ahora cuando me paro a pensar, me doy cuenta cuan fantasiosa es la mente de una adolescente, sobre todo cuando está enamorada…_

Pero las fantasías, fantasías son, y de eso me di cuenta pronto.

.

–¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó Anton, sentado a mi lado en el bordillo de la acera de su casa.

–Nada. –me encogí de hombros, ausente.

–Vamos Bella, somos amigos, cuéntamelo. –me insistió él, queriendo ayudarme.

Ya habían pasado tres años, tres años los cuales estuve conteniendo y escondiendo mi amor hacia Edward a toda costa, me saqué el carnet de conducir y mi padre me dejó su vieja camioneta; y por supuesto, tres largos años esperando que Edward algún día se fijara en mí, aunque esa ilusión quedó hoy total mente descartada.

Justo cuando había albergado ilusiones, pues parecía que él había vuelto a ser aquél chico simpático y amable del primer día de colegio; no sé si porque con la edad maduró o por qué, pero ya no parecía ser aquel chico estúpido que se pavoneaba frente a los demás con su última conquista, vitoreando sus hazañas en el equipo de fútbol.

No… Ahora parecía ser más reservado y amable; si nos encontrábamos, me saludaba, de vez en cuando coincidíamos en la biblioteca y yo le ayudaba a buscar lo que él quería, y en la clase de biología nos sentaron en el mismo banco; como cuando él se ofrecía a ser mi compañero en el colegio.

Compartíamos opiniones, apuntes, e incluso lo capté unas cuantas veces mirándome de reojo; cosa que me dio esperanzas en que él pudiera corresponderme.

Esperanzas que murieron hoy, me recordó el dolor lacerante en mi pecho. Me giré y miré al rostro preocupado de Anton, y empecé ha hablar.

–Me gusta Edward Cullen. –confesé a mi pesar.

Él se quedó callado, en shock durante unos breves segundos.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–Lo sé, es alucinante ¿verdad?

–Eso es todo menos alucinante, Bella; –me reprendió –ese chico te hizo mucho daño en el colegio, ¿Cómo puedes…?

–No lo sé, simplemente pasó. –atajé malhumorada, lo que menos necesitaba es que me reprochara.

–Está bien, lo siento. –se disculpó. –¿Y es por él por lo que estás así?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y le conté todo.

**Flash Back**

Acabábamos de salir del aula de biología, y Edward con las prisas se había olvidado su cuaderno encima de la mesa, como sabía que estaba en practicas de fútbol fui a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo para historia hasta que las prácticas se acabaran.

Cuando dieron las tres, bajé velozmente las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el campo de fútbol, pero no encontré a nadie, y supuse que se encontrarían en las duchas, así que me dirigí hacía allí para esperarlo en la puerta. No me tomaría tantas molestias si no fuera porque mañana había examen de biología y Edward necesitaba ese cuaderno. Aunque también podría ir a dejárselo a su casa, que estaba a pocas calles de la mía.

Decidido, no quería hacer el estúpido esperándolo afuera de las duchas, habiéndolo esperado en la biblioteca para darle el cuaderno; no quería que me viera tan… ¿Desesperada de su amor? ¿De su presencia? Ya era bastante patético para mí afrontarlo. Con esos pensamientos, me levanté del suelo donde estaba sentada esperándolo y me dispuse a irme, cuando por la puerta entre abierta escuche algo.

–Así que Cullen, dinos que te traes con esa. –dijo un chico del cual no reconocí la voz.

Eso atrajo mi curiosidad y decidí quedarme un momento a escuchar; ¿Estaría Edward con otra chica? _Que novedad_, pensé con amargura, pero me concentré en lo que decían.

–¿Con quién? –preguntó él confundido.

–Ya sabes, –rió el otro –con la rata de biblioteca, la del pelo desaliñado… ¿Cómo era? ¿Isbel?

–¿Isabella? –preguntó Edward asombrado, con cierto tono cortante.

–¡Si, esa! –rió –¿Qué te traes con ella?

–Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu macabra cabeza piensa, –se rió él –Por favor, cómo puedes creer que entre ella y yo pueda haber algo, ¿tú la has visto? Sabes perfectamente que para las mujeres tengo buen gusto. A ella apenas se le puede llamar mujer. –despreció.

–Entonces, ¿por qué últimamente estás tan amable con ella?

–Se acercan los exámenes finales, y ya sabes lo mal que se me da la biología; ha sido una suerte que el profesor Martínez nos pusiera juntos. –comentó. –En cuanto acabe el curso, adiós muy buenas ¡Si me conviene, claro! –se rió a carcajadas con sus amigos – Podría servirme para el año que viene.

Se rieron otra vez a carcajadas y yo me alejé de ahí corriendo, con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

_Por favor, cómo puedes creer que entre ella y yo pueda haber algo._

Escuché el eco de su vos mientras corría hacia mi coche.

_En cuanto acabe el curso, adiós muy buenas ¡Si me conviene, claro!_

Abrí la puerta del coche y la cerré de un portazo, puse ambas manos sobre el volante e intenté contener en vano mis sollozos.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? ¡Él solo me estaba utilizando!

Todos sus besos en la mejilla, sus amables palabras, su alegría al ser compañeros de mesa… Era solo un truco para que le hiciera los trabajos y le ayudara a estudiar. ¡Y yo que creía que me lo pedía como favor de amigo! JA.

Pensé en él con rabia, con dolor; otra vez sintiéndome humillada y despreciada.

_A ella apenas se le puede llamar mujer._

Hablando de sus planes delante de todo el equipo de fútbol, humillándome y deleitándose con eso… ¿Cómo cojones me he enamorado de alguien así? ¿Cómo cojones pensé que podía haber madurado, cambiado?

Pese a todo, y sobre todo para no verle la cara, fui a su casa para darle el cuaderno a su madre.

**Fin Flash Back**

–Le partiré la cara. –dijo Anton mortalmente serio.

–No. –dije tranquilamente.

–¡¿Todavía lo defiendes?

–No es eso, –suspiré –él no vale la pena. –No vale la pena, me repetí como una letanía; como aquél día en el colegio, aunque ahora parezca que han pasado un millón de años y mi dolor el mismo de aquel entonces.

Esa noche en mi cama me prohibí llorar por él, pero mis ojos, traicioneros, no retuvieron las lágrimas.

Aquella fue la segunda noche que lloré por Edward Cullen, y me prometí no volver a llorar por semejante escoria.

Al día siguiente en el Instituto todos me miraban entre la lástima y la burla, ¿Así que todos se habían enterado, eh? Me erguí muy dignamente y recorrí el pasillo al lado de Anton, que miraba amenazador a todo aquel que me miraba de mala manera; en mi interior ardía de vergüenza y furia. No me crucé con él en todo el día, quizás porque también lo estaba evitando.

¿Sabría él de mi amor hacia él? ¿Se estaría riendo ahora mismo con sus amigos de eso?

Llegó la hora de biología, y pese a que al principio tuve intención de saltarme la clase en un impulso cobarde por mi parte, Anton me disuadió y me acompañó a la clase; estaba en el marco de la puerta, despidiéndome de Anton y asegurándole que estaría bien, cuando giré la cabeza y lo vi. Estaba en nuestro asiento de siempre, mirando su reloj con el ceño fruncido.

Anton se fue, y yo entré a clases con paso decido y mirada al frente.

–¿Pero mira quien está aquí? –oí murmurar a alguien.

Hice oídos sordos y me senté en mi lugar correspondiente, sin mirar a Edward.

–Hola. –noté como sonrió. –Ya creía que no llegabas.

–Si, me retrasé en el comedor. –me limité a responder y saqué los libros de la mochila.

–Por cierto, gracias por dejar el cuaderno en mi casa.

–¿Qué cuaderno? –intenté sonar indiferente y distante, y parece que lo conseguí.

–El de biología, me lo dejé aquí ayer y mi madre dijo que lo llevaste a casa. –dijo extrañado.

–Oh, de nada, pues. –repliqué como si nada.

–Chicos, examen. –anunció la profesora. –Vaciad vuestras mesas y coged un bolígrafo.

–¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Edward… ¿Preocupado? Si, ya… ¿Es que nunca se iba a cansar de actuar? Pensé irritada.

–No.

–Pero…

–Mira… Cullen, –lo llamé por su apellido, marcando las distancias –comportémonos como simples compañeros de mesa ¿Quieres? Ni tú y yo somos amigos, ni lo seremos nunca; –ante eso él palideció –no tenemos por qué fingir que nos preocupamos el uno por el otro.

–Pero…

–Edward, vacía tu mesa por favor. –pidió la profesora, con los exámenes en la mano.

Él apretó la mandíbula, vació su mesa y se concentró en el examen.

Desde entonces hacemos como que el otro no existe; _se acabaron los trabajos y las clases particulares gratis Cullen_, pensé con resentimiento.

.

El año siguiente pasó con normalidad, yo por mi lado, Cullen por el suyo; y llegó la hora de ir a la Universidad; había sido admitida en la de Florida, gracias a una beca estudiantil.

_Charlie intentó convencerme de ir a una más cercana, pero distancia era lo que necesitaba; solo quería poder ser yo misma lejos de aquí, sin que nadie me juzgara y me aceptaran tal como soy. De alguna forma todavía era esa niña que necesitaba encajar en un lugar, y esperaba que ahí donde iba, hubiera un hueco para mí._

_Iba a ser duro despedirse de Anton, habíamos compartido tantas cosas, que añoraría no tenerlo cerca para hablar con él y compartir mis alegrías, pero teníamos el teléfono, y el Internet…_

_De todos modos lo echaría mucho de menos, él es en quien me apoya cuando lo necesito, quien me da valor y fuerza para enfrentar las cosas, quien se ofrece a partir unas cuantas caras cuando es necesario…_

_Él era mi mejor amigo, y en cierto modo, como un hermano._

Le puse el capuchón al bolígrafo, cerré el diario y lo guardé en el fondo de la maleta. Listo, todo estaba listo para marchar; mañana salía mi avión, mañana me despedía de trece largos años en Forks.

.

Un año había pasado, un año lejos de casa, sin estar cerca de mi padre o hermanas, y se había sentido mejor que nunca, al contrario que otros compañeros de Universidad; había sido… liberador, pero pese a ello me alegraba de volver para las vacaciones de verano. Al contrario de lo que pensé al irme, una extraña sensación de júbilo anidaba en mi pecho por volver a casa y ver cómo estaba todo.

Parada enfrente de mi casa, con papá y Demian sacando las maletas del coche, pensé en lo que había sido mi año de Universidad, y en cómo me sentía al estar de pie otra vez frente a mi casa, observándola y apreciándola como cuando tenía cinco años y nos mudamos a Forks.

.

Partí con gran entusiasmo hacia la Universidad, hacia la libertad, aunque no sabía qué me iba a encontrar. Recuerdo cuan inmenso y aterrador me pareció el campus de la Universidad, y fue ahí donde toda mi ilusión se esfumó para ser sustituida por un miedo aterrador, por no saber si iba a ser otra vez rechazada o no. En mi mente de repente apareció una imagen donde yo estaba sola en mi cuarto asignado de la Universidad, sola y sin amigos, de nuevo, viendo por la ventana como los chicos se juntaban para jugar al fútbol y como sus novias los animaban desde el césped; y temí que todo volviera a ser como en el Instituto.

Hasta que me habitué al estresante ritmo de las clases e hice amigos; en ese año crecí espiritualmente, aprendí a maquillarme, a escoger ropa que le sentaba bien la figura con curvas que no sabía que tenía y a usar un moldeador de pelo; cosas que una hermana o madre se supone que te ayudarían a utilizar cuando tuvieras la edad, claramente ese no era mi caso.

Y entre tanto estudiaba y salía con amigas y amigos, Demian apareció, no precisamente como mi caballero de brillante armadura, más bien como mi acomodador de brillante linterna.

A él lo conocí en el cine, había ido sola a ver una película de terror, él era el acomodador.

Estaba sola y aterrorizada en la oscuridad del cine, con la cara pálida y cada vez más asustada, y el acomodador no paraba de pasar por mi lado pasando la linternita; él acabó sentándose a mi lado, no sin darme un susto de muerte porque no había advertido su presencia, se disculpó y luego yo me disculpé cuando agarré su mano en una escena sangrienta. Al acabar la película él me pidió mi número y ahí empezó nuestra relación.

.

Y así es como acabamos aquí, le dije que vendría a Forks para las vacaciones de verano y él se ofreció a acompañarme durante el primer mes, ya que él también iría a visitar a sus padres. En este tiempo conocería a mi familia y a Anton, que es como si fuera de la familia, para mí.

Serían interesantes estas vacaciones, pensé mientras entraba en casa, muy interesantes…

Papá me recibió con gusto, pero sin exagerar sus emociones; él no era así, en cambio Demian parece que le gustó, pues a mi prácticamente me apartaba para mantener con Demian "conversaciones de hombres"; me dolía que me excluyera así, pero por otro lado sentía que estaba levemente orgulloso de mí por el novio que tenía. Por una vez me agradaba tener su aprobación, aunque no fuera directa hacia mí, sino hacia Demian; y Demian se disgustaba con mi padre por tratarme así pero yo le persuadía, diciendo que en realidad no me molestaba que me apartara y que pasaran tanto tiempo junto. Era mentira, pero me alegraba verlos juntos, y ver que Demian, pese a su reticencia, hacía todo lo posible por llevarse bien con papá. Él lo hacía todo por mí, porque sabía que, si bien para mí no era imprescindible que se llevaran bien, era importante.

El último día, antes de que Demian se fuera a ver a sus padres, compartimos una romántica noche en el jardín

**Flash Back**

–¿Qué miras? –me susurró Demian al oído, sentándose detrás de mí y rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

–Las estrellas, –contesté girando la cara hacia él para ver cómo contemplaba lo mismo que yo. –¿No se ven magníficas desde aquí?

–Si, –suspiró y giró la cara para mirarme –son hermosas. –su intensa mirada me traspasó, como si quisiera penetrar en mi alma y absorber todo mi ser. Yo me sonrojé profundamente y bajé la mirada. Él levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice, y atrajo mis labios hasta los suyos, besándolos dulcemente.

Ahí, bajo la luz de las estrellas y el manto de la noche, era perfecto, su cara pálida reluciendo con la luz mortecina de la luna, sus ojos azules brillando con pasión y sus manos estrechándome contra el de modo protector. Su pelo rubio lucia ahora bajo la luna con un tono plateado, que le daba un aspecto sobrenatural, como si su belleza fuera extraída de otro mundo; y a veces me preguntaba si no lo era, y lo habían puesto en mi camino expresamente para mí, para hacerme feliz.

Sentados en el patio trasero en el que un día lloré amargamente, seguimos besándonos con la tranquilidad de saber que mi padre estaba durmiendo profundamente, sin que me afectase los posibles recuerdos que conllevaban aquel lugar, recuerdos de felicidad y de dolor. Pues se podría decir, que ese jardincito era mi lugar _privado_ en el que me refugiaba cuando necesitaba estar sola. En ese momento, rodeada por sus brazos, ningún recuerdo malo vino a mi memoria.

**Fin Flash Back**

El primer mes pasó con gran rapidez, y mi padre aceptó con disgusto que Demian se tuviera que ir, y ya desocupada, y sola, empecé a pensar en Cullen, en cómo le iría, en cómo reaccionaría yo si le viera ahora; Probablemente no me recordaría…

Pensé en el Instituto, en la vida que un año antes había dejado atrás, y decidí que no echaba de menos esa época; una vez nos quedamos papá y yo solos, las cosas marcharon como siempre; él se iba temprano a trabajar, y cuando volvía estaba demasiado cansado como para entablar conversación conmigo. Así que ponía la televisión y cogía una cerveza… Así eran todas las noches.

Me empecé a desesperar por su indiferencia, ¡por Dios! ¡Había llegado de la Universidad! ¡Hacía un año que no nos veíamos! Y me seguía tratando como cuando tenía cinco, quince años…

¿Es que su trata hacía mí nunca iba a cambiar? Pensé desolada, preguntándome si tenía la culpa de algo.

Empecé a pasar el rato en el taller con Anton, viendo como arreglaba los viejos coches, nos pusimos al día y conversamos como viejas cotorras, como cuando estábamos en el Instituto; solo que tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Su padre se había roto la cadera, y Anton había tenido que tomar el puesto de él en el negocio que la familia había abierto cuando se mudaron aquí; pese a todo, él estaba contento, le gustaban las cosa sencillas, y disfrutaba trabajando en el viejo taller. Sus padres habían hecho mucho por él y era hora de retribuírselos.

En el paso de las semanas, justo cuando parecía que había vuelto a mi vida anterior en Forks, papá salió de la rutina y me propuso pasar un día en la playa de La Push, como padre e hija, pero mi intuición me decía que su repentino entusiasmo por pasar tiempo juntos, era por que no quería que "volviera a las andadas" al ir a ver a Anton. De todos modos acepté, era mejor que nada.

.

Una vez en la playa, extendimos nuestras toallas y nos tostamos al sol, estaba disfrutando de la suave brisa del mar, del olor del sol tostando la arena, el agua salada que chocaba contra las rocas…

–¿Sabes? –Preguntó mi padre, y giré la cara para mirarle –últimamente el chico Cullen me ha preguntado mucho por ti.

–¿Y eso? –pregunté desconcertada y alarmada.

–Si, le mencioné que habías vuelto para las vacaciones y me preguntó por cómo estabas; lo veo casi siempre al ir a la estación de policía, se ve que sus padres se han divorciado y él, ahora que también ha vuelto de la Universidad para el verano, le está ayudando a su madre a hacer algunos arreglos para la casa.

–No sabía que sus padres se divorciaron.

–Estabas en la Universidad, ¿recuerdas? –me amonestó levemente –Si no te hubieras ido tan lejos, no te habrías perdido tantas cosas; tu hermana Jessica ya es mamá, y Ángela está prometida.

–Si, lo sé; –asentí –pero yo necesitaba mi espacio papá, yo también necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida. Y quería que fuera lejos de aquí, lo sabes.

Tras esas palabras surgió un denso silencio, y se olvido el motivo por el que empezamos la conversación. Estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos cuando una voz nos trajo a la realidad.

–¿Jefe Swan, Bella?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no queriendo afrontar al cuerpo que contenía esa voz, frente a mí estaba Edward, con el torso desnudo y goteante de agua y sonriendo encantado; compuse una mueca y me erguí, igual que mi padre.

–Muchacho! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Vine con unos amigos. –sonrió hacia él y después desvió su vista hacia mí, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Su pelo despeinado danzaba contra el viento, brillando con reflejos naranjas por los rayos del sol.

El chico de cabello color zanahoria había vuelto.

.

No sé cómo ha pasado, de verdad que no lo sé, pero de repente tengo una cita con Edward –"el macho"–Cullen; el sueño de mi adolescencia hecho realidad, lo que siempre soñé…

¿Pero entonces por qué tenía un gusto amargo en la boca?

En realidad no era un a cita, si no más bien una especie de salida para, según mi padre: recordar los viejos tiempos; y yo me pregunto ¿Qué viejos tiempos? Cuándo me dijo en medio de toda la escuela que solo le daba lástima. O cuando me hizo creer que éramos amigos para que le ayudara a aprobar. La verdad es que no lo entiendo ¿Será otro de sus truquitos para humillarme?

Edward fue el que me ofreció que saliéramos, y yo acepté, un poco presionada por mi padre.

No entendía por qué mi padre siempre ha querido que fuese amiga de Cullen, tal vez porque éramos vecinos, porque su familia era _respetable_, a lo mejor porque siempre quiso que se me pegaran algo de "los buenos modales" de Cullen… Lo único que sé es que ese chico siempre le agradó de sobremanera.

Supongo que para él, Edward representaba al hijo perfecto.

.

Al día siguiente vinieron de visita mis hermanas, el pequeño Sam era precioso, y tenía los mismos ojos que Jessica, pero estar con mis hermanas de nuevo, fue como regresar a la infancia, ellas se sentaban en el sofá y murmuraban entre cuchicheos sobre todo lo que había dicho papá sobre mí. Parando de cuchichear de vez en cuando para mirarme de reojo, y luego seguir murmurando. ¿¡Es que no se daban cuenta de que estaba enfrente? ¿No se daban cuenta de que me estaba percatando de sus miradas mal intencionadas?

Hacía un año que no nos veíamos, ¿no podían ser más…cariñosas o amables?

Y luego estaba papá, que parecía que con la llegada de ellas se haya abierto el cielo y no cupiera nadie más en la sala, porque no me manda más que a hacer café y limpiar los platos que se ensuciaban; como si fuera una sirvienta, su sirvienta. Despreciando mí presencia con un ademán de la mano cada vez que me acercaba a ellos; estaba segura de que cuando me iba me criticaban como sabuesos.

Y yo que cría que todo había cambiado; no entendía su actitud, la de papá, en un momento está amable conmigo, y al siguiente…

Traspasé la cocina con un plato de pastas para el café cuando los escuché hablando de mí en susurros, me paré tras la puerta para oír.

–¿Viste a su novio, como era? –preguntó Ángela a papá.

–Un andrajo, seguro. –se burló Jessica.

–No os creáis, era un chico guapo, alto y rubio; pero seguro que no le dura mucho, se ve un chico inteligente. –rió, seguido de ellas.

–Papá… –lo amonestó Jessica con falsa indignación.

Silenciosamente volví a la cocina, y dejé el plato encima de la mesa, sintiendo como las lágrimas pulsaban por salir de mis ojos. Cerré los párpados fuertemente, no lloraría, no lloraría.

Fue mi alma la que lloró, la que quiso volar lejos de ahí para nunca volver.

¿Por qué? Me aferré al borde de la mesa, ¿Por qué me tratan así, qué les he hecho?

_Siempre me lo he preguntado, pero no sabía que esa noche iba a tenar la respuesta…_

_¿Alguna vez os habéis sentido despreciados, que os hayan hecho sentir como si no valieseis nada? Yo sí. Te hace sentir como si no tuvieses valor alguno para nadie, y no te merecieras el afecto de nadie por la simple razón de que te hacen creer que no eres nada._

.

Entrada la noche, las chicas decidieron irse a sus casas, y mientras yo acababa de recoger el salón, Charlie permanecía sentado en una butaca, con una cerveza en la mano, las otras muchas antes ingeridas descansaban sobre la mesita del salón; y me disponía a recogerlas para irme a la cama y dormir, que era lo que mi cerebro palpitante necesitaba, cuando él me detuvo.

–Sabes, –balbució, borracho –nunca te perdoné que me arrebataras a tu madre. –dio un trago a la botella y al ver que estaba vacía la tiró al suelo; la botella acabó rodado hasta la punta de mis Converse.

–¿Cómo? –pregunté, perpleja.

–Si, tú… pequeña mocosa, tú tuviste la culpa de que ella muriera ¡Y nunca te lo perdonaré! –lloró.

–Papá… –hice ademán de acercarme a él, pero me detuvo.

–¡No te acerques, no me toques! ¡Por tu culpa es que Jessica y Ángela perdieron a su madre! ¡Nunca debiste haber nacido! ¡Fuiste un error, un maldito error!

No lo soporte más y corrí hacia mi habitación, oyendo de fondo en mi mente una y otra vez su voz gritando en mi cabeza: _¡Fuiste un error, un maldito error!_

Atranqué la puerta y me apoyé contra ella.

Sentí como la sangre huyó de mi cara, como mis músculos se volvían pesadas piedras que me eran imposibles de mover; toda mi vida soportando humillaciones, desprecios, y ahora por fin encuentro la razón de ellos…

Me odian, por que por mi culpa mamá murió.

Me dejé caer por la puerta, y dejé que las lágrimas por fin resbalaran de mis ojos, como en cascada. Para ellos solo soy la que mató a su esposa, y madre. Todos estos años simplemente me han estado aguantando como una intrusa en su casa; una intrusa, es lo que siempre he sido para ellos.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté como si la noche anterior me hubiera emborrachado, la cabeza me palpitaba dolorosamente y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, supongo que lo único bueno es que papá ya se había ido al trabajo, y no tendría que verle. Tuve el día entero para mí, recogí las botellas de ayer, que seguían en el mismo sitio, pasé la aspiradora, hice la colada… Más que nada para mantenerme ocupada, y no pararme a pensar, no quería pensar.

Después de comer llamé a Anton, y aunque hubiera preferido contárselo en persona, le conté lo que pasó ayer, que ahora entendía todo, sus actitudes, sus desprecios.

–¿Quieres que le parta la cara? –preguntó, refiriéndose a Charlie.

–¡No!, –reí –siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa, sea la situación que sea.

–¿Por qué, que he dicho? –preguntó confundido, a lo que yo solo pude reír.

–Déjalo.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que tocamos el tema de Cullen.

–¿Y dónde quedasteis?

–Quedamos en ir a la feria, pero va a recogerme aquí.

–Ten cuidado, –me previno –ya te hizo suficiente daño en su día.

–Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

Colgué y me recosté en el sofá; ya no tenía nada qué hacer, y mi mente estaba libre, así que pensé, pero no en Charlie, si no en… Edward.

¿Para qué querría verme, para hablar? ¿Querría disculparse, o dejarme otra vez en evidencia?

Recuerdo que cuando tenía catorce años, y descubrí mi amor por Edward, no hacía más que fantasear despierta sobre que algún día él me querría, que se daría cuenta de lo magnifica que soy y caería rendido a mis pies; que nos encontraríamos después de algunos años, y el quedaría hechizado ante mi belleza. Y ahora el destino nos ha "vuelto a unir", solo que ya no era la Bella de catorce años.

.

La cita con Edward me creó gran expectación, pero nada más; extrañamente no sentía aleteos en el estómago, no sentía mi corazón palpitar, y eso era extraño. Siempre que me imaginé saliendo a su lado, me imaginé nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado, pero ahora el corazón no se me desbocaba como en aquel entonces, cuando tenía quince años.

A las ocho, como el dijo, vino a recogerme a mi casa, Charlie aún no había llegado del trabajo, así que simplemente dejé una nota en la nevera.

–Estás muy guapa. –alabó el al salir de casa.

–Gracias, tú también.

Dimos un paseo silencioso hasta la Feria, llena de niños con sus madres, que les compraban algodón de azúcar; y añoré ser una cría de nuevo, tener una madre que me llevara a la feria y me comprara algodón de azúcar.

–Tu padre me dijo que tenías novio, ¿no le molestará que estés en la Feria conmigo? –preguntó.

–Oh, no. –Aseguré con una sonrisa –Lo llamé esta mañana, y no le importó; sabe que es una salida de _viejos amigos_.

Él desvió la mirada, y rió quedamente.

–¿Os queréis mucho?

–Mucho. –asentí con la cabeza.

Empezamos a dar vueltas, a comer algodón de azúcar y a hablar de como le iba a él; estaba en la Universidad de Harvard, y estudiaba medicina, al igual que su padre, que también era médico; aún seguía en contacto con algunos amigos del Instituto, y no tenía novia, porque sus estudios ocupaban todo su tiempo.

Por increíble que parezca, conversamos civilizadamente, y después me acompañó hasta mi casa dando un paseo.

Se había comportado amable, respetuoso, como se supone que es él, pero siempre que he creído eso, él me ha demostrado lo contrario; de todos modos le ofrecí pasar para ver desde la ventana de mi cuarto los fuegos artificiales que darían fin a la feria. Sin ninguna doble intención, le aseguré entre risas.

Estábamos apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la suave brisa azotando nuestros rostros, cuando de repente él se inclinó y me besó, sujetó con su mano mi cabeza para que no me desviara; su beso fue voraz, primitivo, pero yo no le respondí, y al notar eso, él se alejó.

Edward Cullen me había besado, y yo no había sentido nada; ese fue el primer indicio para percatarme de la realidad.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó roncamente.

–¿Se puede saber de qué diablos trata esto? –Exploté –¡Me pides que salgamos y hablemos de los viejo tiempos, te doy un poco de margen y vas y me besas! ¿Qué clase de juego es este Cullen? ¿No te cansas de burlarte de mí?

–No es eso, –aseguró frenético –yo, yo… ¡Yo siempre te he querido!

–¿Qué has dicho? –pregunté tras un interminable silencio.

–Siempre te he querido. –suspiró derrotado, cayendo sentado en mi cama.

–Pero, ¿Y todas aquellas veces en las que te burlaste de mí? ¿Cuando en el colegio me hiciste creer que te agradaba, y luego me dijiste que solo te juntabas conmigo por lástima? ¿Cuándo en el instituto me hiciste creer que éramos amigos, y solo me querías para aprobar? ¡¿Qué con todo eso?

–¿Cómo…? –preguntó pálido.

–¿Cómo me enteré de eso? Te oí decirlo en las duchas; ¿Cómo, después de eso, puedes decir que me quieres?

–No lo entiendes. –negó con la cabeza.

–Explícamelo. –exigí.

–Yo siempre te he querido, siempre. –declaró con intensidad, mirándome a los ojos. Me mostré impasible. –Aquel día, tu primer día de colegio… tus ojos de cervatillo asustado me conquistaron, y quise acercarme mas a ti, quise defenderte, pero… –estrujó la colcha de la cama con impotencia. – tenía miedo, de ti, de lo que sentía. Para mí era más fácil apartarte a un lado de mi mente y observarte desde lejos; luego me fui acercando a ti sin darme cuenta, obedecí a mis impulsos y me olvidé de los miedos. Estábamos bien, casi éramos amigos, hasta que llegó Anton. –su rostro se ensombreció. –Él te estaba apartando de mi lado, ya casi ni me saludabas, y lo que te dije aquél día en el estacionamiento… fue por celos, por orgullo; –frunció la boca –¿Cómo podía ser que prefirieras estar con Anton antes que conmigo, el Gran Cullen? –Ironizó –Yo era el preferido de los profesores, el ojo derecho de mis padres, el más popular en la escuela… en cambio tú preferiste a Anton. Era egoísta e increíblemente idiota. –rió sin humor.

–Pero…

–Déjame acabar. –pidió, y me callé.

–Luego me convencí de que quizás, eso era lo mejor, tú por tu lado, y yo por él mío, pero seguía pensando en ti, y en el Instituto intenté sustituirte, fijarme en otras, pero ninguna consiguió sustituirte. Hasta que me cansé, y decidí que haría que te fijaras en mí, pero poco a poco, no quería asustarte. –sonrió, recordando.

–Quería que la imagen que tenías de mí, cambiara, así que me hice tu amigo; pero de repente todo se jodió, ahora sé por qué. –levantó la cabeza y me miró –Aquel día en las duchas, lo que oíste no fue más que yo haciendo el idiota, otra vez; no quería que mis amigos se enteraran de lo que sentía por ti y te lastimaran, así que mentí; y claro, también habló mi orgullo, pues pese a mis esfuerzos, no conseguía otra cosa que un beso en la mejilla. No conseguía que me vieras como algo más que un amigo. Y luego me dijiste que ni siquiera éramos amigos, y me enfurecí; pasé de una chica a otra por despecho, pero no conseguía olvidarte, y el otro día me encuentro a tu padre en la playa, y me dice que tienes novio. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

_Despreciado_, me dije a mi misma.

–¿Sabes lo más irónico de todo esto? Yo te quería en ese entonces, en el Instituto; pero ya no lo hago.

Él asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

–Siempre soñé con que tú un día te enamorarías de mí, y todo sería perfecto, –dije, sentándome a su lado, mirando su antebrazo tensado –y hoy cuando me pediste _salir_, pensé: la oportunidad que siempre quise, lo que siempre soñé… Pero mi corazón no se entusiasma ahora con eso.

Mis propias palabras hicieron impacto en mí; era verdad, ya no sentía nada por Edward, ya no sentía ese imperioso sentimiento de que él se fijara en mí. Lo había olvidado, al igual que todo lo sufrido en el Instituto; es raro, pero hasta ahora, al escuchar sus palabras, no me había dado cuenta de esa gran verdad.

Esa época en la que necesitaba encajar había pasado a segundo plano, ese amor inocente por el chico de pelo color zanahoria que me hizo tanto daño, quedó atrás. Porque sí, ahora podía admitir que lo que sentí por él, fue un simple amor inocente, mi primer amor.

–Ahora me doy cuenta de que solo fuiste mi primer amor. –expliqué suavemente.

Él asintió silenciosamente.

El sonido de un petardo rompió la quietud en la que nos hablamos sumido, giré la cara y vi el espectáculo de colores explotar en el cielo; me acerqué a la ventana y me recosté contra ella, Edward me siguió silenciosamente y se colocó a mi lado, contemplando los estallidos de colores.

Ahí, en el umbral de la ventana, pensé en que los años habían pasado, y la vida me había hecho olvidar y dejar las cosas a un lado, el lado al que pertenecían, el pasado, y yo ya había superado eso, con esfuerzo, pero lo había dejado atrás sin darme cuenta. Era feliz ahora, y las únicas cuerdas que me retenían, habían sido rotas hoy, esta _cita_ era lo que la Bella de quince años me pedía, y ahora que se lo había dado… me era indiferente, no necesitaba que el chico guapo de la escuela me declarara su amor, tenía el de Demian, que me amaba y respetaba por encima de todo, al igual que yo; no necesitaba la aprobación de mi padre o hermanas, no necesitaba rogar por su cariño. No tenía por qué humillarme, no tenía por qué sentirme despreciada o rechazada; yo no merecía eso. Ahora entendía que todo había acabado, que era libre…

Ya nada me importaba, lo que pensaran o no de mí, lo que sintieran o no por mí; el mundo, al igual que el cielo en esta ventana, se extendía ante mí, y las cuerdas que me sujetaban estaban rotas.

–Se que ya no me quieres, –dijo Edward, sin dejar de contemplar los fuegos artificiales – pero cabe la casualidad de que alguna vez…

–No lo creo. –me sinceré. Lo miré brevemente; su cara iluminada por las luces de color amarillo, el estallido del siguiente petardo reflejado en sus ojos al mirarme.

–Supongo que no sería correcto que te pidiera un último beso, ¿verdad? –recibí cierto humor en su tono.

–Supones bien. –reí.

Los dos nos giramos, y seguimos viendo los fuegos artificiales, grandes y hermosos estallidos de color sobre el manto negro del cielo; tan vivaces y grandes, dirigiéndose hacia ti.

.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, con una decisión ya tomada; cogí mi diario, que estaba en mi maleta, y bajé tranquilamente las escaleras, sabiendo que Charlie se había ido hace rato a trabajar. Cogí una cubeta metálica, un mechero y alcohol, fui a _mi rincón privado_ (el jardín) y le prendí fuego a mi pasado, hoja a hoja los malos momentos se fueron quemando, dejándolos atrás definitivamente. Y se sintió correcto en mi corazón el hacerlo en aquel sitio, donde había vivido tantas cosas; era como despedirse también de ese jardín, decirle adiós a esa chica inocente que reía mientras corría por escaparse del agua helada de los aspersores, de esos sonidos que eran la banda sonora de mi infancia: el FRSH-FRSH-FRSH de los aspersores y el CRIK-CRIK de los grillos.

Hice la maleta, fui a despedirme de Anton y esperé sentada en el sofá a que mi padre llegara.

–Hola papá. –le saludé cuando cruzó el umbral del salón.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó alertado al verme con la maleta en el suelo.

–Me voy.

–¿A dónde?

–Me vuelvo a Florida. –me detuve frente a él y deposité la maleta en el suelo para despedirme.

–Si es por lo del otro día…

–Déjalo, Charlie, no hace falta que te expliques; –suspiré y decidí enfrentar la verdad – se que debió ser duro para ti perder a mamá y quedarte solo con tres hijas, pero para mí también fue duro crecer sin una madre, pero recién he entendido que no necesito las migajas de amor que me podáis dar, no merezco que me den migajas; y se que tú nunca podrás darme más que eso, por eso m e voy. –Le abracé y él me correspondió. En el fondo me quería, a su manera; pero de ahora en adelante, no aceptaré menos de lo que me merezco. –Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. –le besé en la mejilla y me separé para recoger del suelo mi maleta. Vi como sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas no derramadas.

Fui hasta la puerta, y ahí esperé un momento, retrasando lo inevitable, esperando que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

–Cuídate. –compuse una tensa sonrisa y me fui, dejándolo solo, parado en medio de la sala, viendo como su última hija abandonaba el hogar, dejándolo a el atrás.

_Hasta el último momento esperé a que me desdijera, que me expresara su amor de padre, pero no lo hizo; hasta el último momento estuve albergando esperanzas, esperanzas muertas, y su pasividad a mi marcha solo hizo reforzar mi decisión y el dolor de mi corazón. Aunque por lo menos ya tenía aceptado que nunca me ganaría el amor que le profesaba a mis hermanas. Lo asumí y logré ser feliz a pesar de ello._

Respecto a Edward, él se fue en la noche, después de que se acabara los fuegos artificiales, nos despedimos amistosamente y nos deseamos lo mejor, sin rencores; porque yo entendí que el solo es un viejo amor de adolescencia ya olvidado, sin más trascendencia. Y él entendió que me tenía que dejar ir y seguir adelante.

Él era solo un capítulo de mi adolescencia que ya estaba cerrado hace tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta, y su declaración, el volver a Forks, me ayudó a entenderlo. Me ayudó a entender, que sin yo ser consciente, ya me había desprendido de todo lo malo, lo de Charlie y mis hermanas fue como una catarsis emocional que me dejó limpia.

Este era mí momento, el momento de seguir adelante y hacerme valer por quien y como soy; era el momento para dejar brillar ante el mundo la luz que tenía en mi interior.

_Aunque por aquel entonces aún no lo sabía, en mi corazón Edward siempre sería aquel chico de cabello color zanahoria que me defendió aquel primer día de colegio en Forks, mi primer amor, y más tarde, mi único amor._

_**FIN**_

.

**Nota de Autora**: Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo shot; espero que les guste y que me digan su opinión en un revirew. Y sobe todo agradecer a mi fiel y querida beta por tomarse el tiempo y la dedicación de vetear la historia, ¡Muchas gracias!

Les informaré cuando se abran las votaciones para botar por la historia, si es que les gustó; besos a todas chicas.

**Nota De Beta:** ¡Qué más podría decir yo! Casi ya ni soy Beta xD Simplemente edito amiga =) Porque la maravillosa narración y los sentimientos atragantes, son tuyos =) Eres muy buena, confía en ti. Feliz yo de ser quien primero lee tus historias =) Besos a ti y a las chicas que te leen, xo.


	2. Nota

Hola chicas!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alivia que os haya gustado por que al principio me angustié mucho creyendo que no les iba a gustar; a veces me pongo muy nerviosa y eso, así que gracias por la aceptación!

Y aparte de eso, aclarar lo de la parte del final que os ha podido confundir. Lo que dice Bella de que Edward siempre sería su primer amor y luego su último amor, aclaro que habrá un segundo cap u otro shot que aclarará eso, aunque supongo que algunas a os lo figuraréis.

Se trata de que en el siguiente cap, Bella y Edward se reencontraran cuando sean más adultos, y entre ellos florecerá otra vez más el amor, pero esta vez de una forma más adulta; un amor definitivo.

Espero haber aclarado sus dudas.

Aparte de eso, informaros de que ya han comenzado las votaciones, así que si les gustó la historia, ya saben…_marquen_ la casilla :)

Aquí les dejo el link del profile del concurso esta en mi profile.

Muchas gracias por haber leído, por las alertas y demás; muchos besos a todas!


End file.
